


Antibiotics

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hisoka is unsure, M/M, Medical Procedures, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hisoka had told Illumi that he needed to tell him something important he didn't waste time, important to Hisoka meant something dire and something Illumi couldn't afford to ignore. Now he was sitting on a couch with a positive pregnancy test in his hands, "What is this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to go about this fic, but I had it in my drafts for a few weeks.

When Hisoka had told Illumi that he needed to tell him something important he didn't waste time, important to Hisoka meant something dire and something Illumi couldn't afford to ignore. Now he was sitting on a couch with a positive pregnancy test in his hands, "What is this?"

Hisoka was tapping his nails against his cheek, "It's mine. Illumi, I'm pregnant..." Illumi dropped it and looked up to Hisoka for an answer, "I didn't know antibiotics caused the birth control to become less effective..." Illumi was the one that had been with Hisoka, and no doubt the baby belonged to him. 

Illumi stayed silent, becoming a father this way was not how he expected, not with someone like Hisoka, but there was another question in the back of his mind, "Are you going to abort it?" It was Hisoka's choice, and Illumi wanted to know before he became attached.

Thinking about it, Hisoka rubbed at his stomach where the baby was starting to form, "I don't know what I want to do with it." He really didn't plan for it, but a part of him enjoyed the idea of a little him running around, "I could teach them to fight, watch them grow and beat up the other kids, put them in cute outfits." He trailed off slightly.

"You're thinking more about keeping it?" Hisoka nodded, well, knowing how strong and smart Hisoka was Illumi certainly could have done worse, "Alright, but you're coming home with me." 

"Oh, Ilumi~" Hisoka said with a grin, "Are you going to carry me over the threshold yourself?" Just to throw the magician off Illumi said okay and picked him up before carrying him out to their car.

\-----

This was certainly not what he had in mind, Hisoka had been locked in a reinforced cell. He guessed ever since Alluka was taken by Killua, her room was vacant now, "Illumi, is this really necessary?" He asked the camera glaring at him.

Over an intercom Illumi was heard, "You're vulnerable now, I can't risk the baby." 

'What about me?' Hisoka thought annoyed, "I'm sure I'll be fine in the house, in a luxury room with high thread count sheets on a king bed. Hint hint." The room he was in wasn't exactly built for comfort, and he didn't enjoy being treated like he was glass. 

He could hear Kikyo's voice over the intercom like she had been arguing with her son, "Oh, please, Illumi, he'll be fine in the guest room." 

"But-"

"You didn't see your father locking me up, have some dignity." Her voice sounded louder in the intercom by getting closer, "I apologize for how my son has been acting. Hush, Illumi! Ahem, we would like to keep you as comfortable as possible, I want a healthy grandchild." He couldn't complain about being treated nicely, but it seemed Kikyo too only cared about the baby...

Hisoka while already feeling annoyed smiled up into the camera, "Comfortable as possible?" He was sure he'd make her regret saying that. Still, though, he couldn't put his baby at risk by doing anything dangerous and that thought alone made him feel trapped.

The doors to his cell opened a while later with Kikyo and Illumi standing there in wait for Hisoka to follow, "I've taken the liberty of bringing the best doctor for your pregnancy, so you won't have to leave the mountain for check ups, and," She grasped her hand in her fan, "How is it, being pregnant?" The woman seemed excited about the whole thing.

So far annoying, "It's still a little new to me, but I'm sure your son will do _anything_ to keep me perfectly happy." He pointedly looked at Illumi, before turning back to Kikyo, "This is my first time, are there any tips you can help me with?" Hisoka walked with the woman as she happily talked about her own pregnancy and what Hisoka would come to expect. It was nice that she didn't question his gender or referred to him as a woman, but Hisoka's main focus was on Illumi and how he would react in the future towards their child.

"I'd have to say that morning sickness is the worst, but it should end after about eight weeks." Kikyo looked behind them for Illumi, making sure he was keeping up, "Hisoka, are you hungry?" He nodded, he could eat, and knowing their family Kikyo would never think about poisoning the mother to Illumi's child, "Illumi, be a dear and fetch something for him to eat." 

Illumi nodded and turned down another hall to get Hisoka some food, wow, Hisoka usually could never get Illumi to do something for him so easily, at least not without a favor or money. Something in the back of his mind told him not to get too intimate in this setting, he didn't want his child to grow up without a choice, and no doubt Illumi will want to turn them into an emotionless assassin. He would eventually have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

They stopped in front of a door that lead to a luxurious bedroom and Hisoka whistled knowing everything in the room must have cost a small fortune, "This will be my room?" He'd still find a way to get Illumi to come to his room or find his way to the assassin's room during the night but overall this was a beautiful room.

"Make yourself at home, you are carrying my first grandbaby~" Hisoka ignored that last part, and went into the room to explore for a bit, even for a hastily done job the butlers really made the room nice. Hisoka walked over to the bed and took off his shoes before he rubbed at his feet. With everything going on he wasn't sure how to feel being pregnant, he knew fighting would put them at risk, but he wasn't sure how to spend most of his time without it. His hand rubbed over his own belly absentmindedly, just how should he feel bring a new life into this world? What would they be like? Would their personality take after him or Illumi or would they be unique in their own respect?

It wasn't long before the door opened and Illumi walked in with a tray of food for them both, "I had the chefs make you something that would be good for the baby." It was a simple chicken dish, but it smelled good. Hisoka took the plate and set it by himself.

A question nagged at the back of Hisoka's mind, "Illumi, are you really alright with this?" He half expected the assassin to want him to abort it, or to deny fathering it, he never didn't assume Illumi would actually be fine with getting Hisoka pregnant.

"It's certainly a shock, but you're very powerful, and I'm sure with us being the parents we'll make a fine Zoldyck." Hisoka was already making plans to allow their child to make their own decisions.

"What if I wanted them to have my last name?" He said matter of factly.

"You have a last name?" Illumi said with honest surprise.

Hisoka feigned being hurt and grabbed at his own heart, "How awful, you're having a baby with me and you don't even know my last name." He fell back against the bed more dramatically.

Illumi looked down at him slightly amused, "Maybe you should be less secretive." He leaned down to kiss Hisoka softly.

"That would defeat the purpose of my personality and allure, now wouldn't it?" Hisoka smiled into the kiss.

"I would still want you around, you already blab to Killua when I finally find him. So I suppose you choose to be secretive about odd things." Illumi rested his head on an arm next to Hisoka, he was already thinking about names and training, oh, and how many more children they would make.

"Another mystery~" Hisoka pulled Illumi closer and more on top of himself, "You know, I've been thinking about how much I can't fight anymore and it got me a little worked up... Would you be so kind as to help relieve some of that tension~?" 

"It might hurt the baby." Hisoka's mood dropped instantly.

"That's not true." Thinking for a moment he really wasn't sure, "Is it?" He pulled out his phone and did a quick search, "See, it's fine right now, 'second trimester avoid lying on back.' Hm, I figured that would be the safe route." Hisoka kept reading on, what else would be bad for the baby? Not too much fish, or rare steak and he couldn't eat many things raw... Five minutes of looking online he turned to Illumi, "I still want sex, just let me read a bit here." Illumi nodded seemingly unfazed by Hisoka's sudden searching, he was content on laying near his lover and rubbing his stomach.


	2. New Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More research and more fun with this chapter.

During the first few weeks of Hisoka's pregnancy, he took advantage of Illumi's need to be a good father. Most of the requests had been softer pillows and mostly to have Illumi close by. Currently Hisoka was resting his head on Illumi's lap as the other combed his fingers through his hair, "You know what would sound good right now?" 

"Hm?" Illumi didn't mind being close to Hisoka, it was more of the cravings that had started just a few days prior that had him going back and forth from the kitchen that made him more annoyed. Though, a happy Hisoka was better than an angry one who would raise hell for the butlers.

"Cool ranch doritos and ice cream." Illumi made a small face, of course Hisoka would require the strangest tastes together...

"You don't even eat cool ranch doritos..." And the kitchen wouldn't have any of those in stock...

"It's what the baby wants." Illumi didn't bother getting up, instead he texted a butler to fill his clown's request, before going back to combing his fingers through Hisoka's hair, "How long do you think it'll take until I start showing?" Hisoka rubbed at his belly softly, he could still lie on his back, but after a lot of reading there were so many things he couldn't enjoy... Hot baths being one of them and while he could still take warm baths he couldn't have them as the temperature he wanted...

"Mother started showing around three months in I think." The assassin still wanted to keep Hisoka locked up to protect him from outside attack during his pregnancy, but it was something the rest of the family agreed against. Hisoka had rigged the outcome, having spent time with Milluki and praising his collection of figures, as well as chatting with his parents about killing techniques, "You do have an appointment with the doctor later on today, I'm sure they'd be better on answering your questions." 

"Who is the doctor that I'll be seeing?" What doctor was insane enough to step on Zoldyck property? It made Hisoka curious, would they be strong? Would they be a hunter, or at least someone who could hold their own around a family of assassins? He needed to know! 

"You know them." Hisoka perked up immediately, ooo, just who exactly were they? Hisoka didn't know any doctors, at least besides Machi, though he doubted that she was experienced with pregnancies...

"Is that all I'm going to get as a clue?" Hisoka fake pouted, before pullingf Illumi down to kiss him.

"Knowing you, you'll like them." The doctor they hired was also the only one that could open the testing gate.

"I can't wait~" Illumi knew that Hisoka would enjoy doctor visits more with this certain doctor and after an interview they would be the best option.

\-----

Hisoka couldn't contain his excitement at the different possibilities of who the doctor could be, when the testing gate opened a grin found it's way to his lips as his tongue came out to lick across.

"What are you doing here, you creep!?" Leorio was just too precious, ah~ this would definitely be an interesting pregnancy and without a doubt he would pay back Illumi for this.

"My~ is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Hisoka held back laughter as Leorio practically had a fit.

"We were never friends!" Leorio noticed Illumi's cold bloodlust leaking out and cleared his throat, "I wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Zoldyck waiting, she was the one that requested the appointment for a pregnancy?" 

Illumi kept up his stoic appearance and calmly said, "You are here to tend to Hisoka." 

It took a good moment of confusion to cross Leorio's face until realization dawned on him, "Oh... Ahem, I didn't know you were... Um well..." Hisoka only smiled in fake kindness at Leorio's embarrassment, "How far along are you?" 

"A few weeks, but wouldn't it be easier to do this inside?" The doctor nodded, and allowed himself to be lead to the house, "I'm curious, Dr. Leorio, just why exactly did you agree to come to the most dangerous estate in the world?" He could feel a small swell of pride from Illumi. 

"I only came because no other doctor can open the gate or would dare come here." Leorio was already regretting his decision, a pregnant Hisoka was not something he could have ever imagined he'd come across, but he couldn't just let him go without medical care. 

"Such a brave young man~" He hated how the clown could make his skin crawl, but he would be professional about this. Leorio side glanced at Illumi who's bloodlust had calmed, but he had a feeling that if he messed anything up, the assassin would definitely kill him.

Leorio was lead into a medical wing of the mansion equipped with state of the art machines, and kept spotless, his heart skipped a beat at how much money must have went into this wing... "I suppose we should start with a physical to make sure you're healthy." He was grateful everything was labeled and organized, the doctor handed Hisoka one of the gowns to put on, "You can keep your underwear on for this part, but I will need to check down there too." He really wasn't thrilled to be in this kind of situation with two people as dangerous as Hisoka and Illumi... 

Without giving him any warning to avert his eyes Hisoka stripped down easily, not bothering to keep his underwear on as he put on the gown, "Like what you see, Doctor?" 

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He tried his best to keep on his most professional demeanor, but he always hates how Hisoka's stare would make him want to shower and scrub himself clean... 

"Oh~ experienced?" Hisoka sat down on the bed, enjoying this situation very much, but he supposed he should let Leorio do his job.

Leorio sighed and grabbed a stethoscope, "Take in a deep breath, please." He half expected Hisoka to not have a heart beat but he found a normal heart rate, and his lungs sounded normal, he pressed it to Hisoka's back, "And again." Normal, "Good so far, your heart rate is a little high." 

"A handsome little fruit is very close to me." Illumi was already used to Hisoka's antics but Leorio blushed and pulled away grumpily getting an arm cuff to check Hisoka's blood pressure.

"Normal." He got a tongue suppressor and checked Hisoka's throat who was far too happy to comply, next was a blood sample that was taken easily Leorio had to ignore the sound Hisoka made at being stuck with a needle, "Lay on your back, please." 

"Oh, Leorio~" He grinned at the flustered face, but complied. The doctor pressed lightly on his stomach to check for problems and found everything to be normal.

"As much as I wouldn't want to do this, have you ever had a pap smear before?" Hisoka nodded, though he was never comfortable with medical procedures like that, it made him feel uneasy... Even with how small his worry was Illumi gave a small squeeze to his hand, there was no doubt the child was Illumi's, in despite of his behavior Illumi was the only one he had let enter him, and it wasn't often he'd feel the want for that. Hisoka was glad Illumi understood.

Leorio had gotten the tools and came back, "I also need to check if there is any abnormalities in your uterus." At least the doctor wasn't trying to get revenge, and understood that this was a procedure that took a lot of trust from Hisoka. Putting on gloves, Leorio coated two fingers in lube, "I'll try to make this quick." He gently pressed them into Hisoka while the clown diverted his eyes, he felt gentle fingers on his lower body and this only lasted a little while before Leorio withdrew his fingers, "Everything seems fine, now I just need to get a sample from inside to make sure you don't have anything wrong." Hisoka was given a warning and his hand was held by Illumi out of Leorio's view. At least Leorio made it quick but thorough, which would make future visits much more bearable, "Okay, I should have results ready soon, and I'll figure out your due date." 

Hisoka wasn't in the mood to say anything witty to make the doctor uncomfortable, "Okay." Leorio nodded and got to work on testing the samples he took. While some were more time based he took that time to do a quick ultrasound that came out perfectly normal as well, despite Hisoka's more than unhealthy lifestyle from fighting so often it seemed that he was perfectly fine for his pregnancy.

An hour passed and Leorio was finished going over the tests, "Everything seems good, even the urine sample is normal, you have a clean bill of health." He gave the papers to Hisoka to review, "I would cut down on your sugars a little, but it's not overly high, and your due date should be around April 29." 

"Such a thorough doctor, my how you've grown since I've last seen you." Leorio seemed to remember just who he was doing a check up on and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I might not like you, it doesn't mean your baby has to suffer." Hisoka chuckled softly. Such a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is a fun character to write ~(=u=)~


	3. First Month Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving writing this story~ I hope you enjoy reading it too

Kikyo was very good company to have when Illumi was away on missions, the woman was very excited to know that she'll have a grandchild, and made sure Hisoka was as comfortable as possible as well a answering his questions he had about pregnancy.

"And than Silva feinted when I went into labor with Illumi." Hisoka chuckled softly, he couldn't imagine the big tough Silva feinting, "So, there I was my water broken, and my husband passed out on the floor, luckily a butler was close by and helped me into the car while Silva was on his other shoulder, the poor dear looked so terrified." Kikyo had the video saved and watched it with Silva from time to time, just to look back on how much they went through together.

"And you were just eighteen when you had Illumi?" Hisoka knew Silva's age and had always wondered how young Kikyo was compared to him.

"I was almost nineteen when he was born Silva had barely turned twenty two, and let me tell you he was the sweetest during my pregnancies. He would rub my feet, and fluff my pillows when my back was hurting." Silva seemed like such a sweet man, and Hisoka had his suspicions of the big mean assassin being soft on the inside.

"That's so sweet. So a four year difference between you two?" She nodded, "Same with me and Illumi." It was an odd coincidence, even more odd that Hisoka and Illumi were also both a manipulator and transmuter.

"Oh? Are you younger than Illumi, because you don't look older than twenty two." If he had been younger he might have been insulted, but at least he knew his looks would stay with him longer.

"I'm actually twenty eight." Kikyo's visor hid her surprise but her body language portrayed it enough.

"My, I never would have guessed you still look so young." Hisoka wouldn't lie that his pride swelled slightly, the woman certainly knew how to flatter, "Oh, that reminds me, would you like to see some of Illumi's baby pictures?" 

This was too good of an opportunity to give up on, "Oh, I would love to see those." Kikyo quickly got out of her seat and went to the shelf in her room to pull out her albums, this was absolutely too good to pass up.

\-----

Illumi was sore when he came home, his target had decided to take a car ride nearly hitting Illumi who easily dodged, but had to scale a building and chase the driver down quickly. It was all unnecessary to him as well as annoying. At least he had something to come home to now, he wondered if Hisoka would let him rub his stomach again, he loved knowing that he was going to carry on the Zoldyck family bloodline with his magician. What kind of abilities would they have? Would they take more after him or Hisoka? 

When he didn't find Hisoka in their room he silently panicked, rushing through the house to find the mother of his child, it was strange calling Hisoka that... More that he wasn't sure if Hisoka was comfortable with being called a mother, or not. Urgh, where was he!? Was he hiding his presence? He heard a familiar laugh coming from his mother's room, he opened the door to see Kikyo showing him a picture of himself as a baby chewing on a part of one of Kikyo's old dresses.

"Oh, Illumi, did your mission go well?" Kikyo asked, but Illumi composed himself through the embarrassment he felt.

"I completed it with no problem. The target is dead." He looked over to Hisoka who gave him the best innocent smile he could muster, "You didn't leave the mansion grounds did you?" 

"Of course not, I've been here with Kikyo who is very lovely company by the way." Hisoka knew what he was doing, he wanted the new freedom to go wherever he wanted and if Illumi kept him shut in he'll find a way to make Illumi's life harder.

Illumi wouldn't let it get to him, there was nothing he couldn't handle as long as Hisoka and their baby was okay, he gave them a small smile that threw Hisoka off who lost his own smile, "I'm glad you're safe, and I'm glad that you like my mother's company." 

"Well, since you're home." Hisoka's grin returned and he walked up to Illumi to pull him into a kiss and whispered in his ear, "I'm in the mood for lingerie, are you up for it?" 

"Of course." Illumi rested a hand around his waist and pulled him closer not to be out done, "Are you wearing it or am I?" 

"Oh, I would love to see you in a corset~" Hisoka said quiet enough for Kikyo not to hear them.

"I hope you two aren't planning on doing that in here." He was so glad his back was to the woman and Illumi couldn't see his face because he was sure he was blushing.

"Of course not, I'll be back to give my full report." Kikyo nodded and smiled when Illumi took advantage of Hisoka's embarrassed state to pick him up bridal style. 

Hisoka covered his face with his hand trying to hide the blush, but hid it relatively well by saying, "Well, aren't we excited?" Illumi didn't deem him with a response, but he didn't mind it much. It was easier for him that way.

When they were walking down the hallway Illumi spoke up finally, "Are you feeling alright?" Aw, Illumi was concerned for him, "It's been five weeks you aren't feeling sick?" 

"Maybe I'm the fourth that doesn't get morning sickness. It wouldn't surprise me." Hisoka had been told by Kikyo that her morning sickness usually kicked in around four weeks anyway, he had to be okay, "Do I even weigh anything to you?" 

"Not really, it's like holding a couple of grapes." Wait.

"Oh my, you do watch that show." And here he thought Illumi only watched the news.

"Not really, Milluki showed me. I thought it was funny." Hisoka was already used to Illumi saying things in one tone, so maybe he really did think it was funny. They continued like this to Illumi's personal room, when he looked up to Illumi in question he simply said, "Mother doesn't surveillance my room." Note to self; check room for cameras. He was gently laid on the bed while Illumi went into his closet for the corset Hisoka wanted him to wear. 

It didn't take long for Illumi to get changed, stepping one booted thigh out of the closet before he slowly revealed himself, there was something about Illumi wearing his card suited style they gave him a sense of ownership no doubt the other intended him to feel, "My, my~ You look so-" Suddenly a wave of intense nausea came over him and he looked for anywhere he could throw up, he settled on Illumi's personal trashcan by his bed. He felt Illumi's hand rub at his shoulder as he continued vomiting what he had eaten for dinner, "This is awful..." 

"I'm sure it'll pass soon." Came the tender voice, at least Illumi wasn't just goingf to stand there while he puked and tried soothing him through his sudden nausea.

"No, I mean-" He wretched again, "I can rarely get you to-" Why did this have to happen to him? "Dress up for me." 

"I'll dress up for you next time." 

There were tears in his eyes from him puking, "Promise?" 

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the urge to write a Silva/Kikyo fic and how they met because we really know nothing about how the two of them came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Google must think I'm pregnant after writing this. Also, I don't want to offend any transgender people so if I get any terms wrong please let me know.


End file.
